The central mission of the neuroimaging core is to develop and implement state-of-the-art functional and anatomical brain imaging techniques for use by ADRC investigators at participating sites. Particular emphasis will be placed on developing strategies and computer programs to improve the data acquisition, processing and image display aspects of functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI) to study brain function related to sensory and cognitive stimulation. Common fMRI protocols will be implemented on MRI systems at USC Hospital, LAC/USC Imaging Center and Ranchos Amigos Medical Center and resources will be developed to support research and pilot projects leading to R01 submissions. As an example, the core enabled pilot studies leading to submission of a working memory related fMRI RO1 project within this ADRC and the core will continue to provide resources including access to an MRI system, fMRI paradigm development, data acquisition, processing and analysis in support of this project. A second area of emphasis is the development of technology to combine fMRI, electroencephalography (EEG) and evoke potential (EP) measurements to produce brain images depicting regions involved in the generation of either spontaneous brain activity, such as the alpha rhythm, or activity evoked in response to specific stimuli. It is well known that significant changes in the EEG, particularly the alpha rhythm, occur at an early stage in Alzheimer's Disease (AD). The capability of combining fMRI with EEG is expected to provide unique insights into the origin and characteristics of EEG slowing and incoherency observed in AD, leading to new research projects to study electrophysiological changes in AD. Similarly, the capability of combining EP measurements with fMRI data is expected to yield unique tools and resources for investigating the spatiotemporal relationships among different regions of the brain activated during specific tasks. In addition to fMRI, the core will facilitate the development of image- guided proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy, positron emission tomography (PET) and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) for used by ADRC investigators. Also with the goal of developing techniques that are transportable to a clinical setting and can be used at different sites, image processing routines will be developed to segment the brain and obtain volumetric measurements of regions of interests within anatomical or functional images.